Society
by BlueNightStar
Summary: A one-shot on how cruel society is. Rated T for language. Might be adding more chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Society_.

Society was a bitch. A major fucking bitch. Everything was about society. What society wanted. What society expected. What society _thought_. If you had long teal, out of colour hair, you were a attention-seeking whore. If you skirt was too long, you were out of fashion. If you didn't know what was the latest gossip, you were an outcast. If you hung out with guys more, just because you felt like you weren't wanted with the girls, you were a slut. And it wasn't your fault either. Were you to blame for going to a school where at least 3/4 of the student population were guys? Were you to blame for expressing what you thought? Were you to blame for being left out? Were you to blame for being _you_? No. But what did society think? No, society didn't think, they didn't _care_. Society didn't care if you just wanted to be you. Society didn't care if you had a good personality. Society only cared about popularity. Looks. Money. Because society was society. Society was ruthless, caring about none but themselves and their "friends", pushing the rest to the bottom without mercy. So what if you had once managed to clamber all the way to the top? Once you were in a new environment, once the society around you had changed, you were at the bottom again. And if you had no friends, you were alone. Alone, with no one caring for you. No one supporting you. No one knowing your pain and suffering. But alas, if society found out, they would pretend. Pretend to care. Pretend to understand, all while sneering behind your back. Just because, all that mattered to society, was where you stood in their world. And life wasn't a fairy tale. Sometimes, no hero would come to save you. And you would be left there, suffering, pained, dying, and _alone_.

* * *

A/N:Hey guys. I know it's been a very very very long time since I posted. I've been busy with school work and yea. This is actually from my experience and little more. I know it actually has absolutely nothing to do with vocaloid(I tried to add in Miku and the hair part but yea it didn't work out _) so I apologize for that. It's actually a one-shot, but if I feel like it I might post more chapters relating to this and try to add in Vocaloid characters. Once again, I apologize for the lack of characters in this story _


	2. Because society is society

Miku was an outcast. She didn't know the exact reason, but she was pretty sure she knew the gist of it. Miku, for one, had teal-coloured hair. It wasn't dyed, it was natural, ran in her family. But of course, society didn't believe it. They believed that it was dyed, they talked as if none of them had they're hair dyed, as if they knew everything, was right about every fact in the world. They thought Miku dyed it to gain attention, and hence, she became known as an "attention-seeking whore". She couldn't do anything, society was society after all. They didn't listen to anyone they deemed below them.

Next, Miku's skirt was long. It wasn't really_that _ long, just slightly above the knees. However, society wore they're skirts short, really really short. Miku didn't wear it like that. She didn't like it. To her, it was way too short. She just didn't want to show her butt to the world. But did society accept that reason? No, of course not. In their view, she was out of fashion. Society was society.

Miku wasn't one for gossip. She found gossip annoying, and refused to be part of it. In her opinion, it was bitchy, and how did society even know if it was true? They didn't. They assumed they were right. Did they think of the people they were gossiping about? How hurt might be? No, society didn't think so. Society was society.

Miku hung out with guys more often than with the girls. There was simply less drama. Besides, she felt like unwanted in the group of girls. There weren't really many girls in her school, only about 1/4 of the student population was female. She didn't feel like she belonged in that group. Thus, she hung out more with the boys. However, society was society. In the end, she was a "slut".

Miku liked to express her thoughts. More often than not, her opinion would be different from the girls'. She expressed that freely. However, society was society. They were "definitely right" about so, disagreeing with them did not put here into their good books

.

* * *

A/N:Heyyy. So I decided to make this into a series of one-shots. Each one-shot will bessomewhat related, and will be loosely bases on the first chapter. So yeaa. I know this is short. I wrote it on the train back home from school (I'm still on the train actually. Yea my school's pretty far D:)I should update soon because I got inspiration for this just yesterday. Look forward to more okayy?:DD ps. Review please.


End file.
